Opposites attract
by thegirlwholovesbooks
Summary: Serena is depressed and Blair knows somethings up.But she needed help of someone close,she didnt want to ask Nate since of the rivalry between Serena and him, Chuck is just NO.So she needed someone else.Dan.They laugh and bond,who knew? opposites attract.


**Opposites Attract**

NB: A mix of a little bit of Two and a half men and Gossip Girl. A story of Dan and Blair, and Serenate! Which of course leaves Chuck and Jenny, but Jenny can suck my BLEEEEEP!

_**Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite.**_

_**It's finally Winter, the time when the upper east side goes wild. With everyone hiding in their beds cold and sick all distracted, there's a little inch gap for romance to sneak its way in. But in the crazy jungle, a land far far away, the lion falls in love with the lamb...**_

**SERENA'S PART**

Serena stood there waiting at Grand Central. Where was Chuck? He was meant to pick her up 35 minutes ago. She totally regretted counting on him. After 10 minutes, she found him looking at signs confusingly. "Oh My God!" said Serena loudly. She then texted him a message. "_Some brother you are, i'm right here, turn left_". When it was clear that Chuck got the message, he ran straight to her.

"Finally!"

"Hello there sis, how was your trip to Malibu visiting Uncle Charlie and Alan?"

Serena smiled sarcastically.

"It was good, especially Jake, he looked so cute!"

Chuck gave a disgusted look. "Anyways, let's go, we're having dinner at Blair's"

"OK" nodded Serena.

"Hey Serena!" Blair said happily. They gave each other kisses and hugs for awhile. "We're having Italian, Dorota's style" Serena smiled. She then saw Nate. A part of her just wanted to walk back out the door and just sleep. But she had to prove to him she was strong enough to endure the love between Nate and Jenny. In her mind, the series of events that happened before she went to Malibu played like a movie inside her head...

"I love you Nate" Serena had heard Jenny say when she stepped into the apartment. "Things are going to quite awkward between Serena and us now that we've broken up" replied Nate. "She deserves it". She then saw them kissing on Chuck's sofa. One arm around Jenny bum and the other around Nate's back. Jenny then began taking her clothes off. "Are you sure?" asked Nate. Jenny nodded and smiled. Soon they were starting to get in the drill. Serena couldn't put up with it anymore so she ran out slamming the door behind her. 'Nate really **did **stop loving her'. She stood in the middle of the hallway crying, until Nate stepped out in a robe. When he saw her, he's face dropped. "Serena.." "Go away" she sobbed. She stopped him before he said anything else with her finger. Then walked away with tears running down her face leaving Nate there crying too, that's when she hated him, for sure.

**BACK AT BLAIR'S PENTHOUSE**

"Okay, everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. At least Jenny wasn't invited, if she was and came, Serena would've went home to sleep for sure. "Nate, Chuck, we're going to do this the Italian way"

Chuck rolled his eyes and sighed with one leg on top of another sitting on Blair's leather couch. "Can't we just go to a bar and drink?" Blair threw him disgusted look and shook her head. Everyone started making their way to the dining table. Just before Blair was about to make a toast, the elevator opened and in came Dan Humphrey. "OH! DAN!" cried Serena. She went out to hug him. "It's been so long!" "Blair, why didn't you tell me he was coming?" Blair smiled. "It was a surprise.

Dan laughed and sat down at the table. But then, the elevator opened again and everyone looked around at each other. In came Little Miss Jenny Humphrey. Oh boy. Serena looked up and was shocked. "Jenny, what are you doing here?" asked Blair in a bitchy way. "I followed Dan up here, and thought I might just use a bit of Italian". "Well, your not invited," "Excuse me?" "No, Excuse ME!" Jenny scoffed. "Nate wanted to see me anyway" She then sat down in the spare seat. "What's for dessert?" smiled Jenny.

_**I hope you enjoyed my story guys! Please review and please suggest anything you wish. Just not anything that will break my heart. /3 LOL!**_

_**Anyways, the next chapter will be updated on the 10**__**th**__** September 2010 everybody!**_

_**Until then, enjoy the rest of your week.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_


End file.
